Babysitting imprévu
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Ou quand Maes se décide à laisser Elysia à Roy pour le weekend... c'est Edward qui va être content! RoyEd OS


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème (Forum Francophone, lien dans mon profil). Pour le thème "garde"._

Ç'aurait pu être une journée comme les autres.

Enfin, _ça aurait dû_ être une journée comme les autres!

Mais une espèce d'enquiquineur qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami avait sonné à sa porte le matin même, profitant du fait qu'il n'ait pas encore bu ses trois tasses de café matinales, pour lui déposer son « adorable petit ange » et les affaires dudit ange.

Pour mieux comprendre, Gracia avait décidé que le week-end de congé de Maes pourrait bien leur servir pour que, une fois n'était pas coutume, ils le passent en tête-à-tête. Mais pour cela, il fallait que leur fille adorée soit sous bonne garde... d'où le rôle de Roy dans l'histoire.

Petit détail que Maes faisait exprès d'oublier: Roy ne vivait pas seul.

Ce qui avait amené la première situation gênante de la journée: alors qu'il était encore dans l'entrée en mode zombie, un caleçon enfilé à la va-vite, le sac avec les affaires d'Elysia en main, la gamine s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, et il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au hurlement strident d'Edward.

En entrant dans la chambre, il avait cerné tout de suite le problème:

« Non Elysia, tu ne peux pas jouer à cache-cache avec Edo sous les draps. Edo est fatigué et a besoin de dormir »

« Maieuh! »

« Il n'y a pas de mais »

Il souleva la gamine du lit et partit avec elle dans la cuisine, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire le visage rouge de honte d'Edward. Bien sûr que le problème n'était pas le nombre d'heures de sommeil du blondinet, c'était surtout qu'il était à poil sous les draps!

Il réussit à se mettre la fillette dans la poche quand il lui déposa un cacao bien chaud devant elle, elle en oublia même de bouder parce qu'il la privait de la présence d'Edo!

Maes était bien gentil de lui donner sa fille à garder pour le week-end, mais il semblait oublier que c'était à lui aussi son seul moment de congé! Foi de Roy Mustang, il lui ferait payer!

C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Il partit se changer après avoir pris la précaution de donner à la fillette du papier et des crayons de couleur.

Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour la retrouver à babiller joyeusement avec Edward, qui s'était levé entre-temps. A le voir aussi heureux de parler avec l'enfant, il eut une idée...

Non pas d'avoir d'enfant lui-même (il n'était pas fou) mais si il allait finir ses dossiers en retard aujourd'hui, hm? En laissant Edward s'occupait d'Elysia?

Le blond parut deviner ses intentions de fuite et tua directement ses espoirs dans l'oeuf:

« Roooyyy... tu te souviens qu'on avait dit que nous passions cette journée à deux, _ensemble_, n'est-ce-pas? » son ton avait quelque chose de menaçant. « Tu n'as donc _aucune_ autre obligation que de rester avec moi... comme il était prévu... »

Le brun grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Son plan était avorté.

La matinée se passa très bien... si on exceptait le fait que, livrée seule à elle-même pendant dix minutes, Elysia avait décidé que le papier n'était plus suffisant pour ses ambitions artistiques, et que le salon avait absolument besoin d'une peinture murale...

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Car sinon, Mustang ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti vivant quand Hawkeye était venue lui remettre une pile de dossiers à signer pour le lendemain alors qu'il jouait à la poupée.

L'heure la plus calme fut celle où cette satanée gamine se décida finalement à s'endormir pour faire sa sieste, et où lui put commencer à s'occuper des dossiers. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, une heure et demi plus tard, il retrouva Elysia très affairée à... non, il ne se trompait pas, à _maquiller_ Edward. Et comme on maquille une femme en plus. Avec du fard rose aux joues, du rouge à lèvres qui dépassait de partout, et du fard à paupière bleu qui s'étalait également sur le front.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Edward se mordit la lèvre en le voyant, réprimant un fou rire. Ni pourquoi Elysia lui disait avec sérieux qu'il était bien mieux comme ça.

Soudainement affolé, il constata les dégâts: la furie Elysia l'avait lui aussi maquillé, dans le même genre qu'Edward.

Il se débarbouilla et laissa la gamine s'amuser à peinturlurer Edo, alors qu'il se mettait en quête de quoi faire un goûter acceptable. Il abandonna les recherches après avoir découvert au fond du placard ce qui avait dû être des gaufres, autrefois.

A la place, il se décida à emmener la gamine au parc, au moins il pourrait lui payer une glace là-bas. Bien sûr, elle accepta avec enthousiasme, et Edo ne se fit pas prier pour les accompagner (ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait refuser de quoi manger).

Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous les regards de toutes les jeunes mères, qui les dévisageaient. Surtout qu'Edo, avec sa possessivité habituelle, ne se contentait pas de lui tenir la main. Il se collait carrément contre lui, fusillant du regard toutes celles qui les regardaient de travers.

Quand ils rentrèrent, après qu'Elysia se soit bien dépensée à la plaine de jeu, ils durent faire face à un énième problème: le bain.

La gamine était bien décidée à ne pas le prendre, et courait à travers toute la maison, faisant preuve d'une endurance, d'une rapidité et d'une adresse étonnante pour une enfant de cet âge.

Roy arriva finalement à la faire entrer dans l'eau, même s'il finit aussi trempé que s'il avait sauté dans une piscine. Pourtant, promis juré, il n'était pas rentré ni dans la baignoire ni sous la douche.

Avant de la coucher, il fallut encore lui raconter une histoire. Là, Roy abandonna la partie et laissa Edward s'en occuper, préférant s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Une fois Elysia couchée, il put enfin avoir le loisir d'avoir son blond pour lui.

« Dis Roy »

« Mh? »

« ça te dirait pas d'avoir un gosse? »

« Pardon? » le noiraud avait considérablement blanchi. Pitié, dites-lui qu'il avait mal compris...

« Oui, je trouve Elysia vraiment géniale, ce serait cool d'en avoir un comme elle. Et puis tu pourrais t'en occuper pendant que _je_ pars en voyage... » voyant la tête de son colonel, le fullmetal éclata de rire « c'est bon Roy, je plaisantais! »

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard noir « Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne plaisante pas. Déjà, devoir la garder une journée c'est épuisant, alors à plein temps...! »

Le blond l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, puis lui souffla:

« Tu sais qu'elle dort »

« Et? »

« Ce soir sera probablement le seul moment du week-end où on aura un peu d'intimité... »

Roy n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se leva, se saisissant d'Ed dans la foulée, et se dirigea vers leur chambre...


End file.
